This invention relates to medical patient care equipment and, more particularly, to a patient transport with oxygen supply.
A patient walker enables persons under medical care who are not ambulatory to move about. Typically, a patient walker comprises a box-shaped tubular frame having a front, a back, and two sides, wheels attached to the bottoms of vertical members located at the four corners of the frame, and a seat located within the frame. The patient sits on the seat with his feet extending to the floor, and propels himself across the floor by moving his legs back and forth in a walking motion. Patient walkers must be carefully designed for stability; if the walker tips over in use, the patient may be seriously injured.
A patient walker can be an important part of the recuperation process of a person under medical care, both physically and psychologically, because of the opportunity it affords for exercise and mobility. Heretofore, the benefits of a patient walker have been denied to persons in need of continuous oxygen therapy.